LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Part 49
(Meanwhile back in Ponyville, near Sweet Apple Acres, a new face arrives. A female kitsune with 9 tails) ???: Well, isn't this a peaceful little place? I wonder what this place has to eat? (The kitsune walks around exploring the area. She looks around see Apple Trees every where. She then runs into a small little pony with a red mane wearing a pink bow) ???: Howdy, there! ???: Oh. Hello. ???: You're not a pony. ???: No. I'm not. ???: What are ya then? ???: I'm a Kitsune. It's a type of fox. ???: A fox? Cool. And hey, you got nine tails! Most foxes I see have only one. ???: Yep. I have nine fluffy tails. ???: That's really cool. I'm Apple Bloom. ???: Nice to meet you Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom: If you don't mind, can I ask what yer doin' here? ???: Well... (Suddenly Applejack arrives) Applejack: There you are Apple Bloom. I've been- Oh. Howdy. ???: Hello. Applejack: Apple Bloom, who's this? Apple Bloom: Oh, yeah! Y'all never told me yer name. ???: Oh right. I'm sorry. You can call me Tamamo. Applejack: Tamamo, huh? Never seen you around before. Tamamo: Oh, I just arrived in this little place not too long ago. Applejack: Well then, let me welcome ya to Sweet Apple Acres. Tamamo: How kind of you. Apple Bloom: Hey Tamamo, would you like to try some Sweet Apple Acres Apples? Tamamo: Apples? Do you have any Fried Tofu? Applejack: Uh.. I don't think so. Tamamo: Oh... That's a shame... Apple Bloom: But try one of our apples. You'll love 'em! Tamamo: Well, I am getting a little hungry... All right. I'll try one. (Apple Bloom grabs an apple from near by and hands to Tamamo. She looks at it for a moment. She takes a bite. After finishing her bite, she smiles and starts to finish off the apple) Tamamo: Wow, that was really good. Applejack: Glad you like it. Apples from Sweet Apple Acres are the best. Tamamo: So you make these apples. Applejack: Yep. Me and my family. Tamamo: Well, if your family is anything like Apple Bloom, then they must be really great. Applejack: Why, thank you, Tamamo. Apple Bloom: Yeah. And thanks for coming by. It's always great to meet new people. Tamamo: It was nice meeting the two of you as well. But I think I should- (Suddenly Tamamo's thoughts are interrupted by a shadow casting over them) Apple Bloom: Hey ,why is it so dark all of a sudden? Applejack: Yeah. Its not time for Luna to raise the moon. Tamamo: I don't think it's a moon. (The 3 look up and over them is a starship. It slowly passes by the farm) Apple Bloom: Oh, no! Applejack! Is the Humanists again!? Applejack: No, Apple Bloom. I think it's those Invaders. Apple Bloom: Where are they going?! Applejack: They're not heading for Ponyville. It looks they're headed.... Canterlot! Twilight and the others are in trouble! Apple Bloom: What are we gonna do!? Applejack: Apple Bloom, stay here with Granny Smith and Big Mac! I'm gonna go get the girls and we're gonna stop them! (Applejack begins to run off to go get her friends. But she is suddenly stopped. She looks behind her and sees that Tamamo grabbed hold of her tail with one of hers) Tamamo: No. You stay here. I'll go and stop them. Applejack: What? Apple Bloom: You'll stop them? Tamamo: That's right. Applejack: I appreciate the thought, Tamamo, but you don't know where Canterlot is! Tamamo: No. That's why I'm gonna follow them. Applejack: But- Tamamo: Do not worry about me, Applejack. Believe me. I have faced far worse then these Invaders before. (Tamamo then runs off chasing after the starship. Applejack and Apple Bloom stare as she runs after it) Applejack: Good luck. Apple Bloom: Think she'll be all right? Applejack: Oddly enough.... Yes. I do. To be continued... Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Transcripts Category:What If Adventures